


Cold Eyes, Cold Heart

by thewiselittleowl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dissociation, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW for abuse, dissociation. Dave and Bro's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Eyes, Cold Heart

The fist flying out of seemingly nowhere shouldn’t really have come as a surprise. The blossoming pain was familiar, although unwelcome. He had seen the warning signs, and yet he’d still pushed Bro. He just had to keep running his mouth, and thanks to his stupidity he was left lying on the floor, face swollen and colourful. A solid boot connected to his ribs drawing out a groan. Then he froze. That small noise had caught Bro’s attention. Silently he waited, eyes blown wide in panic and pain. Fortunately for him, Bro just glanced over him, looking through him. This too, was normal. Most of the time he seemed invisible, the only care given to him was cold, distant, and never more than necessary. That was just Bro’s way of doing things.

 

He was left curled on the floor, the coolness of the tile soothing his aching cheek. His ribs protested with each breath, screaming with any excess movement. He felt as if he was floating, watching his body drawn in on itself. Errant shivers rippled down his spine occasionally, the body left to feel the pain. But his mind drifted, unattached and wandering. Distantly he noticed the sharp, thin hipbones showing, mottled with newer and older bruises. His eyes, hidden behind shades, would’ve felt heavy, if he could feel properly. Sound and touch felt muted, distantly recognising the sound of a door slamming.

 

At one point, Bro came back into the kitchen, stepping over his limp form like he didn’t even exist. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he lay lifelessly next to Bro as he rummaged through the fridge for a drink. He had no desire to add to his collection of bruises, so he did not stir. Cold, dead eyes blankly moved over him, and moved on. It was a small relief, but relief nonetheless.

 

Bro finally left, letting his bottle of water drip cold water on Dave as he walked over him. The sharp coolness shocked Dave momentarily back into his body, and he used the brief sensation to propel his body off the floor, and into his bedroom. He felt himself leaving again as the pain stabbed through his chest. His mind felt blank, devoid of emotions. He went through the actions of getting into bed, throwing off his clothes and folding his glasses. He drew his knees to his chest as the blankets settled, gentle against bare skin. He did not stir again.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write lately is angst and vent fics bc I have no motivation to finish any of the other 20 nice fics I have partially written. They'll get done eventually. 
> 
> It's been pointed out that it seems like I've finished it with Dave dying, but no that isn't the case


End file.
